


Bodywork

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Massage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face gets a deep tissue massage from Murdock... and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodywork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/gifts).



Face knew his back probably shouldn’t be twinging the way it did when he got up from the kitchen table but really what could he do about it. The South Dakota job that’d gotten him slammed all over Rapid City had been two weeks ago but he was still in pain.  
  
 _‘Christ, I should not feel this old.’_ He thought seconds before the strenuous act of lying down on the couch caused him to wince.  
  
B.A. and Hannibal left for town right after lunch and Murdock had gone off into the basement apartment, or the Bat Cave as the pilot called it. Face himself called it sweet, sweet privacy. It was nice to have a space just for the two of them for once.  
  
He briefly wondered what Murdock was doing as he flipped through channels on TV. “Oh, hell yeah! Rangers, dammit!” He whooped as he stopped on a U.S. Army Rangers vs. North Korean Special Operation Forces episode of ‘Deadliest Warrior’.  
  
After shouting and arguing at the TV for half the show, Face turned and found Murdock leaning over the back of the couch, watching him.  
  
“Hey bud, where ya’ been?”  
  
“Bat Cave. Want an air hockey rematch?” The pilot grinned.  
  
“Rematch? Hell no, I don’t want one. I won that shit. Come watch this with me.”  
  
“Do you even doubt the Rangers win? For shame. Let’s go downstairs.” Murdock turned and left without waiting for a response.  
  
Face would have liked to believe he’d jump off the couch and go chase his lover down the stairs but it had been more of an _“O.k. Old Man Peck, ease up off the couch”_ situation.  
  
By the time he made it to their bedroom Murdock was in nothing but his underwear, smiling broadly as he met him at the door.  
  
“Clothes off.” Murdock demanded, sliding warm hands under Face’s shirt as he dragged it up and over his head. And when those firm hands ran down again it took everything in Face not to grimace as another spasm from his lower back told him there would most definitely not be any sex in the near future.  
  
“Mmm hmm.” Murdock looked at him as he made short work of his pants, hands sliding over hips. “You ain’t fooling me in the least. You’ve been walking around here for days like you’re older than Hannibal.”  
  
“That’s pretty old.” Face snickered.  
  
“Yeah, it is. Lie down.” Murdock said pointing at the bed.  
  
Face did as instructed then closed his eyes as he felt the mattress dip beside him.  
  
“Shit.” He groaned as Murdock immediately applied pressure to both sides of his spine, fingers slowly kneading up to his neck then back down.  
  
Murdock removed his hands and Face turned to watch as he uncapped a bottle and poured oil into his hands.  
  
“What’s that?” Face asked as a sweet smell hit his nose.  
  
“Almond oil. Shhh.” Murdock answered before he moved his slick palms down both sides of Face’s spine to his pelvis then dipped his hands out across his hips firmly.  
  
“Ah, god. I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too. Now hush.”  
  
Hands were brought back up Face’s sides to massage the tops of his shoulders before they moved along his neck.  
  
He opened his eyes and watched as Murdock glided back down, face full of concentration as his fingers trailed lower over his ass.  
  
“Don’t move.” Murdock chided as Face tried to keep his eyes on the pilot.  
  
He stopped moving when thumbs started applying pressure to the tight areas at the base of his back, slowly working in circles that caused him to gasp.  
  
Lips were pressed to his shoulder blade and hair tickled him as Murdock laid kisses on his skin while he continued to work the knots out of his back.  
  
“Mmmm.” Face practically purred as he felt the tension begin to drain out of his body.  
  
Murdock shifted and took Face’s right foot in his hand, squeezed his heel before pressing thumbs hard into his instep a couple times before he switched his attention to the left.  
  
“Fuck, that’s good.” Face moaned almost lasciviously, causing Murdock to giggle.  
  
“Shhh.” Face scolded even as he realized the effects the massage was starting to have on him. _‘Hmm, maybe there’ll be sex after all.’_ He thought as Murdock’s hands traveled up his legs and stroked his thighs.

He sighed as he felt Murdock lean up, then hot breath was in his ear.  
  
“Roll over and shift down just a bit, babe.”

And maybe his hand lingered a little too long on the hardness he found when he “accidentally” brushed against Murdock’s crotch as he turned. But then Murdock’s heated gaze stayed below his hips, taking in his own arousal even as the pilot whispered, “Tsk, tsk that kind of behavior is bound to get you in trouble during a massage. Eyes forward, lemme finish.”  
  
Murdock sat behind his head and smoothed his hair out of the way as his fingers made circular motions against the base of his skull before he moved to knead his shoulders.  
  
Face couldn’t stop the noise that left him when he opened his eyes and saw the pilot looking at him with attentiveness that was usually reserved for a machine that flew.  
  
“You ok, there?” Murdock asked as his hands switched to run over Face's chest.  
  
“Yes.” Face hissed as short nails skimmed over his nipples.  
  
“You sure?” Murdock teased, looking down at him.  
  
“Actually, no. I think you missed a spot.” Face huskily responded.  
  
“How careless of me.” Murdock smirked while edging off the bed. He returned a second later, arms and legs on either side of Face but careful not to let their bodies touch.  
  
“So what’d I miss?”  
  
Face’s breath was shaky as green eyes intensely studied him. Instead of words, he closed the small distance between them and drew his tongue across the pilot’s bottom lip before bringing their mouths together firmly.  
  
Murdock ground down just enough to have them both moaning then he pulled away.  
  
“I forget something else?” His hand danced across Face’s hip before taking a firmer grip and holding him pinned to the bed.  
  
“Yeah, a little over.” Face looked up at him with lust darkened blue eyes.  
  
“Over?” Murdock reached in the exact opposite direction Face meant.  
  
“Ass.” Face growled, as he slid both hands under the pilot’s waistband and pulled their bodies together hard.  
  
“Why, yes Templeton that’s exactly what that is.”  
  
“Get these off, now.” Face tugged at the offending underwear even as Murdock shimmied out of them and reached for the bottle of oil again.  
  
“Oh, fuck yes.” Face cried, arching his back as Murdock’s slick hand finally gripped his cock, sliding up with a twist.  
  
“Don’t move, you’re gonna ruin all the work I just did and I ain’t finished yet.” Murdock let go as he bent forward and kissed him before he sat back and lowered himself fully onto Face’s cock.  
  
Face’s eyes rolled back as he was engulfed in the tight heat of his lover, his hands going to the pilot’s hips as Murdock rocked slowly against him.  
  
Face opened his eyes as Murdock reclined, arms stretched out on either side of his knees, head thrown back, exposing the lean curve of his body as his hips bucked faster.  
  
Face gasped and grunted, enjoying how wantonly Murdock was riding him. The pilot howled when Face wrapped his hand around Murdock's cock and stroked him.

Murdock's body tightened as he came, into Face’s hand, onto his stomach as the conman followed right after him, crying out and gripping his waist hard.  
  
“Holy fuck. That was the best massage I’ve ever had.” Face said once he could catch his breath and as Murdock moved off and slumped down onto the bed next to him.  
  
*****  
  
When Hannibal and B.A. got back later Face was lying practically boneless on the couch as Murdock bitched at the TV as the pair continued watching ‘Deadliest Warrior’.  
  
“There’s no damned way a vampire could be infected by a zombie. That’d mean there’d have to be blood flowing through its body and that ain’t happening with the undead.”  
  
“Face? You alright?” Hannibal asked; shocked at how quiet he was.  
  
“Mmm, yeah fine. Massage.” Face responded, vaguely pointing in Murdock’s direction.  
  
“Ya' want one Boss? Bosco? These hands are magic!” Murdock grinned as he wiggled his hands at them. “Though, I’ll have to charge _you_ for the happy ending.”  
  
“Oh goddamn it! You ain’t touching me with those hands, ever.” B.A. growled before stomping off out of the room as Murdock started laughing.  



End file.
